<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You'll Share With Me by ClareGuilty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659842">Say You'll Share With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty'>ClareGuilty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I Ask of You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Look at you," the leader steps forward, trailing his knuckles over your cheek and brushing your hair back. "Too pretty to be a bounty hunter." </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>You whimper, leaning back against Arthur’s broad chest. "I’m not a bounty hunter." </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"No?" he tilts your chin, forcing you to look at him, "How did you find us?" </i></p><hr/><p>You stumble across two dangerous men in the woods. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I Ask of You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2263346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You'll Share With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a request from my tungle! it's not super polished but boy howdy is it smutty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You accidentally stumble across two men camping in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're out hunting and you don’t expect other folks to be out in these parts, but there they are. One is well dressed with dark hair and dark eyes. His companion is broader, light hair and a softer expression. They don’t look like hunters, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about that, sirs," you quickly put away your weapon. "Thought you might've been some elk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired man, clearly the leader, furrows his brows. He doesn't trust you. "Arthur," he speaks to his companion, "grab her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can turn to run, your rifle is knocked out of your hand and your arms are pinned behind your back. There's no escaping the hold of this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at you," the leader steps forward, trailing his knuckles over your cheek and brushing your hair back. "Too pretty to be a bounty hunter." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whimper, leaning back against Arthur’s broad chest. "I’m not a bounty hunter." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" he tilts your chin, forcing you to look at him, "How did you find us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears well in your eyes. "I didn't even know you were here. I'm just hunting. I live on a homestead close by." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired man tsks, "I'm having a hard time trusting you, doll" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You begin to cry, shaking in the arms of the other man. He releases his hold on you and pulls you to his chest. "Quit scaring her, Dutch. Can't you see she’s telling the truth?" He holds you close, smoothing a hand over your hair until you're calm. You shouldn’t feel safe with him, not when he is so clearly capable of overpowering you, but your breathing begins to slow nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “Do you promise not to run if I let you go?” You nod shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he releases you, guiding you to sit near the fire. “I’m sorry about that. I’m Arthur, and the scary one is Dutch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wanted men?” you ask, flinching when Dutch glances up at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur chuckles and nods. “Why else would we be wary of bounty hunters? Though you look far too smart to try and take the two of us alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t miss the threat in his words, but Arthur doesn’t seem dangerous. His companion has even calmed, watching you carefully from his seat across the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They offer you drinks, food, stories. You listen in rapt fascination as they tell you about robberies and chases and the strange family they have. Surprisingly, they’re just as interested in your simple life. Your measly homestead and scarce winters. You tell them about the land, and the loneliness. They seem to understand somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t realize how close Dutch has gotten until he takes your chin between his thumb and forefinger; it’s gentle this time, and you feel your heart begin to race at the touch. “My dear,” he croons, “I do hope you can find it in you to forgive me for my cruelty earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod dumbly, flushed and speechless under the heat of his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues, “And if Arthur and I wanted to make it up to you? I think we owe you a very sincere apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance to Arthur, who is watching you from under the brim of his hat. His eyes are stormy, glowing in the firelight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn back to Dutch, fighting back the fear that is creeping up to your throat. Instead, you surge forward and press your lips to his. These men may be dangerous, but somehow they had earned your trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reaction is instantaneous. He crushes you against him, winding his fingers in your hair as he deepens the kiss. You’re dizzy and overwhelmed in his embrace, and yet it only amplifies when you feel large hands settle on your hips. Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four very agile hands have you undressed in an instant, and you’re gasping and whimpering as Arthur rolls your nipples between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good little girl for us,” Dutch praises you, thumb brushing your hair out of your eyes. “Let Daddy make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers slip between your legs, thumb circling your clit. You collapse against Dutch’s chest, shaking and crying out as he begins to finger you. You fist your hands in the fine fabric of his shirt and try to bite back your moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah, sweet girl.” He winds his fingers in your hair and forces you to meet his gaze. “I want to hear those sweet sounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur, impatient and feeling left out, lifts you by the thighs, hoisting you high in the air and away from Dutch’s overwhelming pleasure. “Let me take care of you, darling.” He lays back on his bedroll and drags your hips to him. You can do nothing against his strength as he begins eating you out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Arthur!” you cry. He only doubles down on his efforts. Still, you reach for Dutch, craving his attention as well. “Du- Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, doll.” He’s at your side in an instant, kissing down your neck and over your collarbone to kiss and suck at your breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too much. Both of them doing their best to drive you over the edge. You come over Arthur’s lips and tongue, crying out for both him and Dutch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Dutch whispers to you. “Such a good, sweet girl.” Arthur’s continued efforts become too much and Dutch frees you from his grip, cradling you in his lap as you come down from the high of her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur grins at you, wiping your wetness from his beard. “You taste so damn sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re dazed and content in Dutch’s arms, but you feel the bulge in his trousers. He and Arthur have done so much for you, it’s only fair to return the favor. “Is there anything I can do for you?” you ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch’s eyebrows shoot up. “You know,” he considers, “I think there’s plenty you can do for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur seems to understand Dutch’s plan without a single word spoken. You admire the familiarity between them. Arthur’s hands are on your skin once more, and it shouldn’t feel so much like comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You find yourself on your knees on Arthur’s bedroll. He settles in behind you, soothing you and helping you get comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers wind in your hair once more, and Dutch pulls you forward to the tent in his pants. You go along willingly, licking at the warm fabric and mouthing along the length of him. He groans appreciatively, and you can’t help but smile up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he curses. He pulls his cock from his trousers and you marvel at the length of him. “Can you take care of Daddy?” he asks. You nod. You want nothing more than to have his cock in your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets you move at your own pace as you wrap your lips around the head of his cock, tracing the underside with your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur is at your back, and you try to keep from flinching as you feel his cock settle between your legs, sliding against your pussy. He’s thicker than Dutch. You grind back against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both push in deeper at the exact same moment, filling you and praising you, Arthur’s breath hot against your ear as he begins to roll his hips. You try to focus on Dutch’s cock in your mouth, but it’s too much when Arthur is pulling your hips back to meet his, one hand gripping the flesh of your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch takes the initiative, carefully thrusting between your lips. You take him deeper each time and it’s worth it to see the way his eyes light up with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, my dear. You take Daddy’s cock so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words make your head spin, and you clench around Arthur’s cock. He growls and thrusts even deeper than before. The feeling of Arthur slamming into you combined with Dutch’s praise and gentle caresses send a familiar feeling through you. You’re going to come again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moan around Dutch’s cock, eager to take him as deep as possible. He and Arthur never stop praising you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight,” Arthur moans. “You feel so good on my cock.” His hands squeeze your hips, your breasts, trailing up to rest gently around your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You come, lips wrapped around Dutch’s cock, Arthur pulling you to him so he could hit deep inside of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur presses his lips to your shoulder. “Fuck, darling. I’m close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grind back against Arthur’s cock, trying to help him over the edge. He grabs your ass and increases his pace, thrusting deeper and harder, chasing his own orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close- so close,” he pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Dutch encourages him, “Come for us, Arthur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does. You gasp and shudder as he makes a mess of his seed inside of you and across your ass. His weight falls against your back, and he holds you close to him as he comes down off the high. His lips brush over your skin, so sweet and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch never stops fucking your face, watching you with so much adoration in his dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s going to come now, little girl,” he croons. “Can you take it all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do. You swallow around him and lick him clean as he softens. “That’s a good, sweet girl.” He cups your cheek in his large hand, swiping the spit off your chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re spent. You doubt you’ll be able to move much at all, and you know you’re going to be sore when you wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur is there. He lays you on your back, wiping you clean and pulling a quilt over you. You don’t hesitate to nestle into his side, curling against him as he wraps an arm around you. He presses a kiss to your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch, feeling left out, grabs your jaw for a deep and passionate kiss. He pulls back with a satisfied smile. “Sleep well, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear him and Arthur whispering as you drift off. You wonder what it could be about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wake cradled in Dutch’s lap. He grins when he sees you blink and yawn and immediately offers you a bite of food. You accept, sliding to sit beside him and looking between him and Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright?” Arthur asks. You nod. You’re wrapped in one of their shirts. Probably Dutch’s considering how fine the fabric feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is still for a few moments, and you know there’s something they want to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your homestead,” Dutch begins. “It’s not too far from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir,” you answer, even though it may not be the smartest idea to share that information with the thieves you had slept with last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if Arthur and I ever wanted to stop by -- just to make sure you’re doing alright -- would we be welcome to stay a night every now and then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what they’re asking. The idea excites you. These men want you, they care for you somehow. You can tell in the way they look at you, the way they hold you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dutch, quit beating around the bush,” Arthur scoffs. He levels you with a serious look. “He wants to keep you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to keep you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod in understanding. You can’t keep the worries out for very long though. “What if something bad happens?” you ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch squeezes your hand. “We would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let anything happen to you.” It’s a promise he can’t keep, but he seems determined to protect you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you shake your head. “What if something bad happens to you? What if you leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seem struck by the question, as if they hadn’t considered it in all of their conspiratorial whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could come with us,” Arthur offers. “When you feel it’s right. We could care for you. Our family would accept you. But only if that’s something you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look to Dutch for approval. He’s clearly the one with the final say, and you need to know he agrees. He raises your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles. “Whenever you’re ready to join us, we’ll be waiting.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>I've got plenty more like this on my <a href="http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p><p>come hang out with me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>